


nothing lasts forever, but he makes me wanna try

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: They don't expect to be so at ease around each other so quickly. It's a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	nothing lasts forever, but he makes me wanna try

Connor ended up at Elijah’s little hideout after the revolution to find him alone, his Chloes gone. He was coming off the backlash from CyberLife. Connor was coming off the mess that was Amanda. They fell asleep in the same bed, half drunk with their combined sadness and half elated to have found someone that shared part of each other’s struggle.

After that first occurrence, Connor found himself at the house at least once a week. If Hank was feeling irritable or he didn’t feel like crashing with the other Jericho androids, he was studying Elijah’s house room by room, piecing together his life, or just picking at the man’s brain. The first test next to the pool lingered in his mind from time to time, but Connor remembered feeling the gun pressed into his hand. Elijah hadn’t tried to hurt him, hadn’t been testing his reaction in the face of danger. He was testing if he felt empathy. Despite what the media reported about him, Connor discovered that Elijah really was quite tender at heart. He was the only one who hadn’t ever considered his deviancy a question. 

When Hank had tested him, he put a gun to his head and asked if he was afraid. When Markus met him, he only thought there was possibly potential, but no guarantee. When he spoke to Simon for the first time, Simon spoke to him like he hadn’t deviated at all, twitchy and nervous until Connor had stepped away.

Elijah opened his door, and he didn’t ask the questions Connor expected. He asked how Connor’s weekend had been with a slant to his lips, quirking up in amusement as Connor squinted at the man, looking for ulterior motives to the question. He didn’t find the malice he thought he would. So Connor stayed that night. 

It was simple to keep coming back to this new normalcy. Elijah sometimes cooked and made enough food for them to share a meal. He kept up his habit of keeping thirium pouches stocked, despite the fact that his Choles had left. He slept on the right side of his bed instead of the middle. Connor slipped right in like he was always there, and Elijah made room to let it happen. 

They had gotten past that small domesticity into casual touch. Elijah came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his chest. Connor tended to lean into the other while sitting on the couch, watching the news. They continued to sleep in the same bed, talking about nothing and everything as they fell asleep. Sometimes Connor’s LED would spin yellow, processing something, and sometimes he made a noise that Elijah had come to recognize as his ‘I have free thought and no one can stop me’ noise. 

Those noises usually resulted in Connor asking something about android creation, and Elijah would either try his best to answer on the spot, or he would end up in his lab for a minimum of three hours before Connor pulled him out, saying it wasn’t that important. They fit around each other so well, Elijah was sometimes shocked he felt so at ease with him.

It felt so natural, so ordinary that when Connor had first given in to his urge to press his lips to Elijah’s cheek before leaving for work, Elijah didn’t think it was anything out of the ordinary to pull him in for a real kiss, a longer one. Connor had smiled against his lips.

“C’mere,” he had laughed, wrapping his free hand around the back of Connor’s neck, catching the corner of his mouth as he leaned up. His smile made it too difficult to keep it up. “Just come back here, it's Tuesday. We don’t do anything on Tuesdays.” he muttered, running his hand up to tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. Connor appeared to be in the process of getting dressed for the day. 

Connor leaned up, out of his grip, to straighten his collar. “I did not start getting dressed, just so you could convince me back into bed, Eli” He adjusted the fit of his shirt, buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves. “This takes way too long to do without you being all,” he hesitated, hiding his grin by turning around, and picking his slacks up off the chair in the corner of the room, where they had ended up yesterday. “You know. You.”

Elijah sat up in bed and used his leverage to grab Connor around the waist to pull him closer. “Who said anything about coming back to bed?” He ran his hands over Connor’s slim abdomen, turning him and pressing a kiss to his covered skin. “We could go anywhere you want, my dear.” The term of endearment slipped out of his mouth and looking at the blue quickly rising to the cheeks of the android in front of him, he didn’t regret it at all. He was so captivating, Elijah couldn’t help the way his fingers ran under the shirt, low past his hips. Briefly, he wondered how far down the blush went. He heard the click of Connor’s throat, a dry swallow as his fingers tightened their grip at the thought.

He knew what he looked like, bare shoulders, hair loose, and dark eyes looking up at Connor. He yanked on his hips, pulling him so his knees surrounded fell around his body. He was so startled he dropped the pants back on the floor and let out a staccato bark of laughter. “Okay?” he asked lowly, lightly moving his fingertips to graze the android’s skin, at his most sensitive sensors. Connor’s breath hitched, cutting off his laughter. 

His voice was staticky as he muttered, “So, so, very okay. What’s another twenty minutes?”

“Mmm,” Elijah hummed, satisfied as the cat that got the canary. “Make it thirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute sprints continue! Lovely little domestic scene that started with the prompt: Sculpted. I didn't do so well including the word to this is more loosely based. title from oh love by william beckett!


End file.
